The Warrior: A minecraft mob talker fanfic
by gundamexia34
Summary: Thank EnderSolstice and a guest for this. They asked for the sequel to The Savior, so here it is. Expect uploads to be just about as fast and do not expect the same characters and plotline, I own nothing but the story. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

The Warrior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Prologue:

Fifteen years ago, the land of Minecraft was terrorized by Rot, the prince of zombies. He was a cruel and tyrannical ruler who enslaved everyone. His reign lasted for two years. Then, one day, a human fell from the sky. He was Alex Kinoten.

He found out his mother was Diana, queen of the dead. She gave him a powerful arm that would allow him to end Rot's reign of terror.

Along his journey, he met several friends. Another human by the name of Jack, a skeleton called Beth, and a ghast named Spectra. Together they attacked Rot's castle, but were eventually captured.

However, this was not the end. While in captivity they met yet another human named Pheonix and his girlfriend Sarah. They banded together and eventually Alex defeated Rot, but just as he was about to deliver the final blow, he stopped. He remembered that Rot too was a son of Diana, and was, in a sense, his brother. He let Rot live and told him to turn his life around.

After that night Alex and Spectra fell in love. They became married, as did Jack and Beth. Pheonix coupled up with Sarah and now, fifteen years later, Diana has passed on. Alex has taken her place as the King of the Dead and Spectra is his queen. Jack and Beth are helping to keep the villages safe. Pheonix has become a musician, the children of his village love hearing him play his flute. Sarah is now a doctor and has helped many villagers recover from their wounds.

Alex's son, Danny, has lived in the land of the dead for most of his life. He has only seen the overworld a few times but now that he is 15 his father is finally going to let him go for good. This is the story of his life from that point on.


	2. Chapter 1

The Warrior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 1:

The Goodbye

The time had finally come. My dad was finally letting me go live in the overworld! I couldn't wait to get going! I mean it was alright, living in the land of the dead, but it was so dull!

Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm Danny Kinoten. My dad is a human who is King of the dead, and my mom is a ghast from a place called the Nether. My dad is famous for winning a big battle with my Uncle Rot and supposedly freeing the Overworld from his tyranny, but Uncle doesn't seem like a bad guy to me.

That day I woke up and put on my favorite black t-shirt with a picture of a white wolf on the front. I pulled on some grey cargo pants and put on my favorite jacket. It was black denim with a picture of a full moon on the back and the sleeves had been replaced with bits of denim about as wide as my arm that were covered in pockets and connected to a pair of black fingerless gloves with a hole in the back. I tied my white tennis shoes and then took my black tinted goggles and put them on above my forehead in my white anime style hair and examined my reflection in the mirror. My pale reflection just stared back with its one red eye and one green eye. The green eye had a pupil that was nothing more than a slit and my red eye was perfectly normal but I always thought it looked cool.

I went ahead and made myself some breakfast before heading off to the castle. It was dark out, it was always dark out. There was no sun, moon, or stars to light the way so I, like most people here, had developed excellent night vision to counter this.

The castle was a mix of stone, stone bricks and mossy cobble, but other than that it was pretty much just like a stereotypical castle. It had a large outer wall surrounding the main building. The drawbridge was lowered as I walked up and once I was inside I immediately made my way to the throne room.

My dad was sitting in the throne of the king while my mom sat beside him. When I walked in they were in the middle of talking so I waited quietly. I couldn't help but listen to what they were saying.

"I still don't know about this, Spectra. I mean what if something happens?! He will be without help and-" My dad said.

"Alex, you worry too much! When he participated in the competition last year against the guards he won easily!" My mom replied.

"Yes but I'm not sure. I think they were taking it easy on him because of who he is."

"No they weren't! You just worry too much. I wonder where he is though. He should have arrived by now..."

At this point I realized that I had been in one of the areas of 'deeper shadow' and they had not seen me. I don't know why, but even if I'm wearing pure white while in the shadows I am pretty much invisible. I stepped out and cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Danny! You're a little late..." My dad said.

"No I got here on time. I just forgot about how you couldn't see me in the shadows."

"Ah yes, that explains it. Anyway, before I open the portal to the surface world I have some things to say." He began.

"Firstly, you will need to be careful in the overworld. Should you die, your soul might get here safely but you will not be the same. For this reason I am not sending you alone. And before you say anything let me tell you who I will be sending with you." I had started to protest but when he said this I became curious. "Her name is Animae Technicae. She is the daughter of my old friend Animae Mortuorum. Before I go any further, I believe it would be good for Tech to reveal herself."

At these words I heard a hiss and turned to see a ball made of what looked to be steam floating a few feet behind me. It slowly grew to about my size and then started collapsing until it formed the shape of a girl who looked to be about my age.

"Hello." She said.

"What's up?" Was my reply.

She walked over and we shook hands then my dad cleared his throat and started speaking again.

"Next, I want you to take this crystal. It will allow you to contact us should the need arise. If anything should happen to you then this crystal will help to heal any minor wounds you have." He said. The crystal he gave me looked to be about 6 inches long and 2 inches wide cut into a hexagonal shape. It seemed to be a normal white crystal until it caught the light and a storm of colors was able to be seen inside.

"Lastly, I grant you this." He said as he walked over and put a hand on my left arm. There was a flash of brilliant light and then when I looked I saw a marking that looked like a skull.

"This mark will allow you to bond with Tech in battle. However, doing so will require that you learn the two key phrases for combination and separation.

In order to combine, you must say 'Ganno-Kimal', and 'Heta-Zulok' to separate. Also, she will be able to create any weapon you like using the unlimited amount of mystic energy in your soul. But the larger or more complex the weapon, the longer it will take. Most importantly, there is a limit to how many creations may be used before she will need to 'recharge' so to speak."

"I see." I said.

"Use the words now, I want to be sure that you know how to use your new power."

"Ganno-Kimal!"

I saw Tech fly right at me and turn into a steam cloud again. Once I was surrounded by steam I raised my hand high into the air and the steam quickly started to be absorbed into my arm. Once it was all inside the steam started to cover my arm and formed a shape of some kind. The shape then solidified and the steam exploded outwards!

Once everything cleared up I looked at my arm and saw that it had become robotic in a way! It was made of Iron and had golden spinning gears and pistons going over the top of it. There were redstone particles being released along with steam at random intervals. On my shoulder was a big box like structure covered in moving parts made of diamond and nether quartz.

"It is just as powerful as Ani when she merged with me, and if you are worried about the fact that your arm was replaced think of it as a kind of armor."

"Got it Dad."

"Now separate again."

"Heta-Zulok!"

There was another blast of steam and when things were clear again Tech was standing beside me and my arm was back to normal. I gave my parents a good-bye hug and then my dad opened a portal and I stepped through.


	3. Chapter 2

The Warrior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 2:

The Overworld

When Tech and I were all the way through the door, my dad shut it behind us. It was extremely bright here but once my eyes adjusted I saw that I was in what dad would call a "Plains Biome". As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but green and lush grass. Tech and I walked for a while before I saw a village.

"Hey Tech, let's go check that place out. You should probably go invisible though, and stay close." I said. She nodded and turned into the little sphere before vanishing completely.

I walked over and the first thing I noticed was that this village was a little different from the way dad described it. I wandered around; looking for the butcher's to see if I could get some food. After about 30 minutes however, I wound up bumping into someone and heard a feminine voice grunt as we both fell. I looked over and saw a girl who looked to be about fourteen with grey eyes and long hair tucked into a ponytail. She had on a shirt that went about to halfway down her stomach and was wearing a pair of grey jeans. Her round glasses were slightly askew and there were books scattered on the ground.

"Oh crap! Sorry about that!" I said as I got up and held out my hand to help her. She took it and then I helped her pick up the books.

"No that was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." She said.

"Say, do you need a hand with those?"

"Yeah, I'm taking them to the library to be turned back in."

I took half the books and she led me to the library. When we arrived she led me to the front desk and we put them down.

"Hello Allison, finished reading these books?" The librarian asked.

"Yep! Thanks for the help the other night by the way. Dad wouldn't have been able to pull out that arrow from Mom's shoulder if you hadn't been there to walk him through it!"

"I'm glad I could help. By the way, who's your friend here?"

"Huh? Oh him? I dunno."

"You mean you haven't even asked him for his name even though he helped you bring these back?"

"You do know HE can hear you right?" I said, getting annoyed. "And the name's Danny Kinoten."

I swear that if the librarian's jaw could drop to the floor, it did.

"You aren't related to Alex Kinoten by any chance are you?" I heard the girl ask.

"He's my dad."

"Oh. My. Notch. My mom and dad talk about him all the time! Maybe your dad mentioned them? Jack and Beth?"

"Mentioned them!? More like he obsesses over them! He says that if it weren't for them he would have never beaten my uncle Rot!"

"Wow! Hey come with me! My parents are going to flip!"

"Sounds like a plan!"


	4. Chapter 3

The Warrior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 3:

The Old Friend

Allison led me around for about five minutes before we reached her house. She asked me to wait outside while she went in. After about a minute she called me in.

When I walked in, I saw a guy that must have been Jack. His brown hair and blue eyes matched Dad's description perfectly. The lady sitting next to him on the couch had to be Beth. She looked a lot like Allison and only a little different from my dad's description.

"Hey. My name's Danny. Danny Kinoten." I said. I saw them look at each other in shock then at me doubtfully. "What?"

"Well, we never heard anything about Alex having a kid..." Jack began, but he was interrupted by a whoosh-ing sound as a small black and blue Chinese dragon flew right at me! I braced myself but instead of attacking it started to rub against me like a cat.

"Well I'll be..." Jack said. "Looks like Sierra trusts you."

"And if that's not proof enough, this should be. Hey Tech, you can come out now."

Tech came out in sphere form and slowly changed once she was finished, the others just stared.

"Hello. I am Animae Technicae, daughter of Animae Mortuorum. I was bonded with Danny spiritually by his father Alex to protect him and-"

"Whoah there Tech! They don't need your whole life's story!" I said with a laugh. She laughed and apologized.

"Well that settles it for me! Sorry for not believing you at first but we haven't heard from your dad in ages!" Beth said.

"No worries. And I think I can fix that." I said.

"How?" Jack asked.

I pulled out the gem and set it on the floor. I then activated it and a holographic image of my mom and dad appeared.

"Hello Danny! Is there something wrong?" Dad asked.

"Nope! I think you might wanna see who's sitting behind me though!"

"I don't believe it! Jack! Beth! Is that you?!" Mom asked.

"It's us all right! Good to see you again Spectra." Beth replied.

"Same here Beth! Sorry we haven't had time to visit, but ruling over the land of the dead is a 24/7 deal."

"I understand. I'd like you to meet someone. Come here Allison."

Allison walks over and Jack introduces her to my dad. Congratulations are exchanged and they talk for a good five minutes or so before my dad says he has to go.

"It was good to hear from you Jack. I'll try to make some time on the calendar to visit you." Dad said.

"Thanks Alex. I'll be looking forward to it."

The image fades and I pick up the gem before pocketing it. I am about to walk out when Jack puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for that. I had no clue your dad had taken over as king of the dead and so I thought he'd just forgotten us. You can spend the night in our guest room if you like."

"Thank you. I don't have any cash on me so staying at the inn isn't an option. If you could show me the way, then I will go on to sleep because travelling from the land of the dead is exhausting."

He led me to the guest room and left. I got ready for bed and then laid down under the covers.


	5. Chapter 4

The Warrior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 4:

The Girl

I woke up in the bed I was loaned by Jack and his family the next morning. When I went into the kitchen I saw that Jack and Allison were sitting at the table while Beth was making breakfast.

"Good morning Danny!" Allison said, "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock. I was just plain exhausted from the trip yesterday."

"Well I'm glad you're doing better. By the way, I never did thank you for helping me return those books."

"Just glad I could help."

"Breakfast is almost ready. Take a seat Danny." Beth said.

I sat down and she brought over a large stack of pancakes. I said my prayer just like my dad taught me and then I dug in to my share.

"This is good! I've had pancakes before but none like this. How did you do it?" I asked.

"That's a secret I'm afraid. But thank you for the compliment." Beth replied.

We finished our meals and then I excused myself and started to walk out.

"I thank you for your hospitality, but I need to get going. I'm going to need a house of my own soon and so I should gather the resources necessary."

"Before you go, you should take this." Jack said, handing me a small leather bag. I opened it and saw that it was full of emeralds, diamonds, and gold bars. "Those things are the currency around here. You can use them to buy what you need."

"Thank you but I can't take this. You've already done quite a bit for me and-"

"Hey, after what you did for us, we owe you more. It was good to see your dad again."

"Alright, thank you again, and now I must take my leave."

I used some of the money to buy a good sized plot of land not too far from the village and the rest to buy some materials. Within a couple of hours I'd built a home that was big enough to accompany me and one more person. I then went inside and crafted an axe from my remaining wood, and went to the forest to get some saplings.

I spent about half an hour doing this and by the time I was done I had about 10 oak saplings, 5 spruce saplings, and 2 birch saplings. I was on my way home when I noticed a spot of red on the grass a few feet ahead of me. I went over and rubbed some of it between my fingers. Judging by the way it crumbled I could tell right away that it was dried blood. I saw another spot not too far off, and another from there. I followed the trail and at the end I found a girl who looked to be around 20 lying on the ground unconscious. I ran over and checked her pulse, it was weak but still present so I grabbed her and ran to my house. I was almost there when I saw Allison was at my door.

"Allison! Quick get the door!" I shouted to her.

She turned and saw that I was carrying the girl so she immediately opened it. I put the girl in the bed of the spare room and told Allison to go get a doctor. After she left I looked over the girl. I saw that she had orange hair and was wearing a green hoodie. The hood had a creeper face on it but I ignored that. I looked her over and found that she was bleeding from a large cut on her leg. I immediately tried putting pressure on the wound and held it until the doctor arrived.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, I found a trail of blood out in the woods and I followed it to find her on the ground."

"Well you did the right thing to put pressure on this cut, the bleeding's slowed down a little but there's still enough flow that it can be disinfected." As he said this he pulled out a bottle of Peroxide and some cotton pads. He wiped the cut down and stitched it up before wrapping it with bandages.

"There, she should be ok. You'll need to replace these with some bandages soaked in a potion of regeneration tomorrow and repeat this process daily. When she wakes up give her a potion of healing twice a day until she recovers."

"Thanks Doc, I'll foot the bill when I get the cash."

"No, Jack said to let him pay for it. He was on his way out with Beth when Allison came in."

"Oh. Well then please give him my thanks and tell him that I'll make it up to him somehow."

"I will."

She left the potions he mentioned and a roll of bandages on the bedside table. Then we walked out of the room and sat down on the couch.

"So Danny, do you know who this girl is?" Allison asked.

"No, not a clue. All I know is that she was in trouble and my house was the closest place I could take her from the woods."

"Well she's quite fortunate that you found her. Had she gone much longer without help she might have needed a blood transfusion, and I don't know what her blood type is so I couldn't have given her one." The doctor said.

"I wonder when she'll wake up." I said

At that exact moment we all heard a loud thump the girl's room.

"I guess that answers my question." I said with a chuckle. We all walked back to the room and saw that the girl was lying on the ground.

"Easy there young lady. That cut on your leg will make walking hard for a while." The doctor said as she and I helped her up into the bed.

"Who...are you people?" She asked quietly.

"Well my name's Sarah. I'm a doctor."

"Wait, you're Sarah? Well that's a surprise." I said.

"And who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name's Danny Kinoten. I found you out in the woods and brought you here to my place so Sarah could check on you."

"Oh. Thank you."

"No problem, you just rest up. It'll help you heal quicker." I said. She nodded and closed her eyes before laying her head back. We walked out and as we did Sarah grabbed my arm.

"All right, why did you say your last name is Kinoten? That was really disrespectful."

"There's no need to burn my arm Sarah. I said that because it's true. Alex is my dad and if you don't believe me then you can check with Jack."

She let go in surprise and took a few steps back.

"Well now that's a shock. I didn't know Alex had a kid."

"Well I grew up in the land of the dead, where my dad is king by the way, so that's probably why. I only arrived yesterday."

"Oh, well I can understand that. Anyway, it's getting late so Allison and I are going home. Hope to see you soon."

"I get you, good night."

They left the house and I went into my room. I did my nightly routine and then laid down on the bed and slept.


	6. Chapter 5

The Warrior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 5:

The Friend

The next morning I woke up and made myself some breakfast. I then took a tray and brought it into the girl's room. She was still sleeping so I gently tapped her shoulder in order to wake her up.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked.

"Sorry to wake you, but I made you some breakfast. I also need to change your bandages." I replied. I put the tray in her lap and then started to undo the bandages on her leg. I threw the old ones away and then took an appropriate length from the roll and soaked it in the regeneration potion. I re-wrapped it and then handed her the potion of healing.

"Take a couple of gulps of this. It might taste weird but it will help to fix that cut."

After she was done she handed me back the bottle and I put it back on the nightstand. I started to walk out but then she called me back.

"You said your name was Danny right?" She asked.

"Yeah, Danny Kinoten. Why?"

"Well, since you told me your name it's only fair that I tell you mine. It's Kira."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kira. But for now you need to rest. That cut on your leg will heal a lot faster if you do."

"Well, I'm not that tired actually."

"Hmmm, how about I head out to the village and see if I can find a book at the library for you to read then? Is there a specific genre that you like?"

"Yes, I really like mystery books."

"Okay then. I'll go and see what I can find for you."

After I left the room I went ahead and gathered some stuff from my chest. I found the saplings I gathered yesterday and planted them a short distance from my house.

I then went down the gravel road to the village. I arrived at the library in about 5 minutes and asked the librarian where I could find the mystery books. I looked at them for about 10 minutes before picking a few I thought Kira might like and checking out.

When I got home I noticed that my door was open. I put the books in my bag and pulled out my sword before going in. Once I was inside I heard Kira's voice and she seemed to be arguing with someone.

"I already told you that I'm fine! Why do you keep asking me to leave?!" She said

"Because for all I know he could be the one who hurt you!" I heard another girl say. I looked inside and saw a very tall and pale woman who looked to be about my age standing by Kira's bed. She had long purple hair and glowing purple eyes. She was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and a black miniskirt with black stockings. On her head there was an enderman hat.

"All right who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" I said as I stepped into the room.

The girls gasped and I saw the girl in black begin to charge up some kind of purple energy sphere. Before she could throw it, I rolled forward and pinned her to the wall with my sword to her throat.

"Danny no!" I heard Kira say. "Emily he's the one who rescued me!"

"You know this girl Kira?" I asked.

"Yes! Emily is one of my best friends!"

"Oh...Well in that case..." I stepped back and Emily stood back up. She looked at me with suspicion until I sheathed my sword and pulled out the books.

"Here Kira. I picked these up at the library because I thought you might like them."

"Thanks."

"Hey, ummm..." I turned and saw Emily looking down embarrassedly, "Sorry about that. I saw you grab Kira and I didn't know what you were doing so..."

"No problem. You were just trying to help your friend. Let's just forget it ever happened all right?"

"Okay..."

We talked for a while and as we did I learned that Emily had no home, Kira didn't either.

"Wow. Well then I guess I'll need to buy some more wood." I said.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"Well since you and Emily here don't have a place to stay, I was going to let you stay here. But unless you two want to share a room, I need to get more wood and build a second guest room."

"You really don't have to-" Emily began.

"I know, but I want to. It's just like my dad always used to say, 'If you can help someone then you should. For if you are kind to others, then they will be kind to you.' It's an old proverb from The Bible."

I went outside and found that a few of my oak saplings had grown. I took them down and replanted them as well as planting the saplings I just got. I then built a second guest room and let Emily in before retiring to my own for the night.


	7. Chapter 6

The Warrior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 6:

The Fight

The next day I made some breakfast and left some on the table and some on Kira's nightstand. I somehow managed to change her bandages without waking her up and then left a note saying where I was going.

I left the house and went up to the village. When I asked where I could find Pheonix and Sarah's house I was directed to a two story brick building that had a cobblestone chimney. When I knocked on the door it was answered by a buff looking guy who looked to be 15 and had his red hair in a flat top and had gold eyes. His skin was very tan and he was wearing an orange shirt with crimson jeans and black shoes. He had on a navy blue denim jacket without sleeves and it had flames all along the front.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Hey are Sarah and Pheonix home?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Danny Kinoten."

As soon as I said this, I knew I was gonna regret it. He suddenly got really mad and lit his hand on fire before punching me and sending me flying right into the road!

"How DARE you use that name! You look nothing like Alex Kinoten and yet a $%&#stain like you claims ties to him! You're gonna pay for that!"

"But it's the truth! He's my dad and-" I was cut off because I had to dodge another flaming fist, this time he followed it up with a volley of fireballs! _"I guess I don't have a choice but to use _that _power." _I thought grimly.

"Hey Tech!" I called out.

"Yes Danny?" She asked as she appeared at my side.

"Let's link up!"

"Okay!"

"GANNO-KIMAL!"

I shouted this just as the guy was about to punch me, but then the steam cloud that was released knocked him back and onto the ground. I held my left hand straight up and the steam was quickly absorbed into the palm. The steam surrounded my arm and formed the shape of Animae Technicae so I lowered my goggles and put my hand in front of my chest before quickly straightening it out to the side just as the second burst of steam occurred. When the steam had faded the guy looked at me even more angrily.

"Alright that's it! Not only have you tried to copy Alex's signature weapon but you mock his name with that monstrosity! Now you're really in for it!"

He charged at me again and this time I caught his fist easily. His expression showed surprise and I took advantage of that opening to unleash my dad's signature 'centipede dance' kick combo! He was sent flying into a wall and then fell to his knees. I thought of a sword and a jet of steam shot out of my arm and solidified into one. I held it to his throat as he tried to get up.

"Give up yet?" I asked.

"Fine. But how did you-"

"Like I said, Alex Kinoten's my dad. I bet you're Pheonix and Sarah's son, aren't you?" I dissipated my sword as I said this and helped him up.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but Alex has always been one of my idols and you honestly don't look much like him."

"Yeah, I get my looks from my mom, Spectra."

"Oh, well...Now that you mention, you do look a lot like her, except you're a guy and have that green eye."

"NICK!" We turned and saw a girl standing a little bit down the road. She looked to be about 15 as well and had blue eyes. Her black hair went down to about halfway down her back and I couldn't help but notice that she looked quite pretty in her white blouse and red leather jacket with slightly frayed blue jeans. As I noticed all this I raised my goggles and muttered the separation spell just as she ran over to the guy.

"Nick are you okay? What happened?!" She asked.

"I'm fine Iris. I'm just feeling a bit embarrassed."

"So your name's Nick huh? Good to know." I said.

"And just who are you to go beating up my boyfriend?!" The girl angrily asked me.

"Hey! I was just defending myself! And the name's Danny Kinoten!"

"Why you son of a-"

"Iris stop! He's telling the truth! Alex is his father, and the reason he attacked me was because I attacked him!"

The girl looked at him in shock before blushing in embarrassment at misunderstanding the situation.

"Sorry, um...Danny, was it? I always forget to think before acting..."

"No problem. I used to do the same thing before it caused me to get my $# served to me on a silver platter."

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you guys might not get sayings from the land of the dead. In other words, I got my $# kicked big time."

We all laughed at this and then once we had calmed down a bit we went inside. I had a pleasant chat with Sarah and Pheonix and they invited me to stay for lunch. After we finished, I excused myself and went home.

I arrived home to see that Emily was sitting on the couch with a small black book and a pen in her hands. I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and the book fell open on the ground. I picked it up and saw that the page it was open to had a beautiful picture of a horse on it.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Emily said as she snatched it out of my hands.

"You seem pretty eager to keep that thing secret. I don't understand why though, you've got quite a bit of skill." Once I said this I was surprised to see that she was blushing like crazy.

"You think so? I never really thought they were that good, my friend's were always way better." She said.

"Hey, there's an old saying that would fit this situation perfectly, 'Do not judge yourself by those around you, the only opinion that matters is your own.' It's a quote from an old book and basically what it's saying is that even if you aren't the best at something, it doesn't mean you suck at it. The one who determines how good you are is yourself."

I sat down next to her and pulled out my own pen and paper. I quickly wrote a little poem and showed it to her.

"I like writing poetry, but I'm no William Shakespeare. Even if I'm not the best, I still think that I'm okay at the least."

"Well, you're right. This is pretty good."

"See what I mean? The thing that determines how good you are isn't what others think of it, it's what you think of it that counts."

At this point I leaned back into the couch cushions I looked outside and saw that it was getting dark. I was about to try and sleep when Emily came over and blushingly put her head on my shoulder, and went up against me. I knew that I was blushing too but I did what came naturally and hugged her back as I laid my head against hers and slept.


	8. Chapter 7

The Warrior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 7:

The Rescue

The next day I woke up on the couch with Emily hugging me tightly. I slowly began to remember what happened last night and couldn't help but blush and smile. I woke her up and when she realized what she'd done she pulled back, blushing all the way to her hair.

I removed Kira's bandages and saw that her cut was almost halfway through the healing process. I called Sarah over and she said that Kira should be able to walk if she used a crutch or something similar to one. I gave her an old staff I got from my combat instructor back home and soon she was hobbling into the kitchen for breakfast.

When we'd all finished eating, I checked my supplies and found that I was running low on both food and cash so I decided to go hunting.

"Hey do you want to join me Emily?" I asked.

"Sure! It'll be good to get out of the house and stretch my legs."

We walked out and heard that there was a jungle biome not too far away from the forest biome where I got the saplings. We went there and together we bagged around 20 pigs and 14 cows. We were about to head back because the sun was setting, but then we started hearing something. We went to investigate and saw a guy who looked to be around 20 wearing a grey shirt and grey pants with wolf ears and a tail. His hair was white and combed back so that it was pointing straight back from his head. He had green eyes and was holding a black scythe with a glowing white blade. The sound we had heard was some heavy metal rock music that he seemed to be jamming out to while he fought the hordes of zombies around him.

"He looks like he needs back-up! Come on!" I said as we ran down the hill and started fighting as well.

Once we got there, the zombies lasted about 30 minutes before running for their lives. The guy introduced himself as Lobo. He thanked us for our help but he said he had to go help his friend.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Emily asked.

"She got hit with an arrow. I was out here looking for some herbs to help heal her wounds but got attacked."

"Maybe we can help."

"Well, okay. But if you try anything..."

"We get the picture."

He led us to a cave that wasn't too far from that point. His 'friend' was a girl who looked to be around 10 years old with a blue shirt and red eyes. Her black hair was done up in pigtails with two red spheres holding them in place. Her skirt was blue as well and her skin was extremely pale.

- "Lobo! Who are these guys?!" she asked.

"Easy there Stella! They saved my life and came to see if they could help!"

"Hello Stella. I'm Danny, and this is my friend Emily." I said politely.

"What's with the sudde-OW!" She was cut off as she tried to get up by an arrow which was stuck in her left thigh.

"Yikes. That's a nasty one. Now Stella, this is going to hurt a lot I'm afraid. Brace yourself." I looked closer at the arrow and saw that the head had gone all the way through her leg, so I slowly started pushing the rest of it through.

"AAHHHH!" She screamed.

"Sorry, but the good news is that the only thing left is the feather tip. Are you ready?"

"I dunno...That really hurt..."

"Well in that case, let me think of something to help." I stood up and looked around before noticing a chest in the corner with a sign over it that said 'Mob Drops' and got an idea.

"Hey Lobo, are there any bones in there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hand me one please." When he did I gave it to Stella. "Put this in your mouth and clamp your teeth on it tight. It'll help you endure the pain a little more."

"Then why didn't you give it to me sooner?!" She asked.

"Because if you want me to just get it over with it will hurt a whole hell of a lot more than if I pull it slowly and the shaft is lot more likely to break up and leave splinters behind."

"Huh?" she looked at me with pure confusion in her eyes.

"In other words, it's a lot worse to just yank it out than to pull it through slowly." Lobo replied.

"Oh, I see. In that case, just keep going please. I'm ready."

"Not quite. Hey Emily come over here please." I said. "Hold her leg down sideways. There isn't enough arrow left on this side to push so I'll have to pull from here on out."

Emily did as I asked and I finished pulling out the arrow. The wound wasn't bleeding very much and Stella was panting hard.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem."

"We owe you man." Lobo told me.

"Well there is something minor you can give me, and it isn't anything physical. All I want is information." I replied.

"Such as?"

"Why are you guys not living in the village?"

"We grew up here in the jungle. My mom was kicked out and fell in love with my half wolf dad. Stella here is the daughter of a miner who met her cave spider mom and was killed for loving her. I found her a few years back and now we're like siblings. We never want to go to that % ^% village."

"I heard about those things actually. But I think you should at least give it a shot. The villagers actually never judge people for what they are, they judge them by their character. Heck, they even let some of the friendlier humanized mobs live there now."

"Really? Well, we could visit sure but living there is-"

"You don't have to live in the village if you don't want to. My place is not too far from it but it is still far enough away to not be considered part of it. I could knock up a room for each of you within a couple of hours and then you could get to know the people without having to live right next to them."

"You really don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"Well, considering that you'll need a doctor to help that wound on Stella's leg to heal properly, and I just happen to know a doctor who is part blaze, I think it would be a wise move."

"I dunno...I mean-"

"Oh come on Lobo!" Stella said, making him jump. "It's obvious that these guys are alright. They saved you, they helped get that arrow out of my leg, I say we can trust them!"

"Fine. But if you double cross us, I will kill you." Lobo said.

Lobo helped Stella up and then packed all their stuff before following us out of the cave. As we went back Stella walked up next to me.

"Sorry about how he's acting. He had a rough life and now he's just reluctant to trust anyone." She said.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm used to not being trusted by now. Whenever I tell people my last name they never believe me."

"Really? And what is your last name?"

"It's Kinoten."

"I can see why they wouldn't because I don't."

"Yeah well here's a little thing that might prove it." I said as I showed her my mark.

"Oh, yeah that'll do it. Sorry."

"Not your fault. Anyways, we're almost to my place."

When we got inside I introduced them to Kira. I could've sworn that I saw Kira checking Lobo out, but then she quickly hobbled back into her room so I couldn't ask her about it. I then built a room for Lobo and a room for Stella before retiring to my own. A little bit after I laid down though, I heard my door open and saw Emily standing there.

"Hey Emily, is everything okay?"

"I guess...look can you scoot over? I need to tell you something..."

I sat up and went to the edge of the bed while Emily walked over and sat down next to me. She seemed kind of uncomfortable and was blushing really hard.

"I...I don't exactly know how to say this...The truth is that I kinda...Like you."

I was shocked, I mean she just told me she liked me! I was blushing as well and turned to put an arm around her shoulders.

"Danny? What are-" She started to say.

"I was trying to find the right time, the right words to express myself to you...But I guess that you've solved that problem for me..."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, I knew it when I saw you. Something about you just...'clicked' you know? I wasn't sure about your feelings towards me though, so I kept my mouth shut."

"Danny...I...I don't know what to say...I-"

"Shhh...Don't say anything." As I said this, I began to lean in and she leaned towards me. When our lips locked, it was incredible. When she pulled back and leaned against me, I laid us down on the bed and pulled up the covers. She put her arm over my chest and her head on my shoulder before dozing off. At that moment, I felt like everything was just the way it was supposed to be. And as I fell asleep, I knew that this was the start of a wonderful thing.


	9. Chapter 8

The Warrior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 8:

The Accident and The Night

It's been about three days since Lobo and Stella moved in. They've visited the village a few times and have actually made friends with a few of them.

Kira and Lobo seem to like each other; they've been dating and sharing a room. I debated whether or not to take Lobo's old room down, but decided against it since fate seems to just keep sending me roommates and I wasn't sure if it was done yet.

Today started off like any other day. We got up, had breakfast, and did our chores, the usual routine. We then sat down and tried to think of something to do.

"Hey I know! Let's go on a picnic this afternoon!" Kira suggested.

"Good idea! The weather's great and it'll be good to get some fresh air!" Emily replied. We all agreed and so we started getting ready. I helped to make some apple juice and put it in some thermoses I made the other day. Stella and the girls helped to make sandwiches, and Lobo pulled out an old blanket and basket. We packed everything up and went over to a nearby mountain biome, where we chose to sit at the base of one that was so tall that it reached the clouds.

When we got there, we set everything out and began to eat. We laughed and talked, it was a lot of fun. This mood lasted about half an hour. About then, the earthquake struck.

It only lasted a second or two. We thought everything was fine until we heard the rumbling. We all looked up and saw that the earthquake had caused a HUGE stinking rock slide!

Everybody ran away to a safe distance but then Lobo looked around and noticed that Stella wasn't there. She was still at the site and seemed frozen in fear!

"STELLA MOVE!" He shouted, but by then it was too late. She seemed like a goner, and just before the rocks hit her there was a multi-colored blur. Then the collision stirred up a cloud of dust and we all had to cover our eyes.

"NO! STELLA!" Lobo ran over to the rock pile shouting. We followed and started to sort through the pile.

"Geez, those sandwiches I made must have been really good." We heard above us. We looked up and saw a pale 12 year old boy with black wind-swept hair, red eyes, and black bat wings! If that wasn't enough of a shock, in his arms bridal style was...

"STELLA!" We all shouted. The boy landed and put her down gently. Lobo ran over and hugged Stella for a few minutes before turning to the boy.

We could see that he had pointed ears and was wearing a very dark grey-almost black-grey long sleeve shirt with blue sleeves and a black hood. The sleeves had yellow lightning bolts going down them which ended in a point on the black gloves he wore. His black jeans were ripped in places and had a picture of the sun on one knee and the moon on the other.

"Thank you for saving her." Lobo said. The boy nodded but didn't say anything.

"Umm, no offence but do you know how to talk?" I asked him. He nodded again. "Then why don't you?"

The boy took a quill and some paper from his bag and wrote, "Because the last time I said something, I killed someone."

"Wait what do you mean?" Emily said.

The boy's next note said "I'm part bat. When I spoke, I unleashed a sonic scream that sent my friend into a wall and crushed him..."

"Oh...I'm so sorry..."

"You know man, if you don't talk you'll never learn to control your ability." I said.

"You know, I never thought of that." He wrote, "I just wish I had a place to stay though. Everyone rejects me because of my wings."

"Well you can stay with us if you like." Lobo said. "The house is nice and you can have my old room if it's okay with Danny."

"It's more than fine. We owe you for saving Stella." I said before realizing something. "Oh man what am I thinking! We haven't even introduced ourselves, so sorry!"

The kid smiled and looked like he was trying not to open his mouth. He gave us the universal "wait a second" sign and flew up into the clouds. A few seconds later the clouds got parted and he came back down.

"Sorry! It's just funny and I didn't want anyone getting hurt." He wrote.

We all laughed at that and everyone introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you all." He wrote, "You can call me Jet."

"Well Jet, we should head back to the house. You can fly if you want, just stay close enough to the ground to follow us." I said.

When we got back Jet looked pretty impressed. Just as we were going inside his stomach grumbled noisily.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in a while." He wrote.

"Well come on then! I'll make you a sandwich, it's the least I can do since you saved me." Stella told him. She grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen.

"I think she likes him." I heard Kira whisper to Lobo.

"Yeah, I've known her long enough to be able to tell. But to be honest, he's the first person I've trusted on sight in years." He whispered back.

"And saving Stella has nothing to do with it I'll bet."

"Actually no. I mean Danny helped her with that arrow thing and I still didn't completely trust him."

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone behind their back." I interrupted. They jumped and blushed at being caught.

After his snack Jet went outside and flew into the clouds. For about half an hour he split clouds at a rate of around one per minute, but after that the rate of splits stared dwindling down slowly.

Within another half hour the splitting had stopped and we wonder if something had happened. We watched for about the next ten minutes and we were starting to worry that something had happened before he came out doing loops!

At first no one knew what was going on, then he flew by just over our heads!

"YAAAA-HOOOO!" Everyone heard the shout and wondered who had said it before realizing that it was Jet! He'd learned to control his voice!

When Jet landed we all ran up and congratulated him. He was smiling from ear to ear and looked like he was happier than he had ever been in his life.

"Sorry for worrying you guys. But that extra ten minutes after the splits stopped was so that I could be sure I had it under control." he said.

"Hey at least you can talk now. So you don't need to keep writing notes anymore!" I replied.

"Yeah...But anyways, I dunno about you guys but I'm feeling pretty tired."

"Yeah me too. It's getting late guys, we should get some rest."

We all went our rooms. That night, Emily seemed to be a bit distracted.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Well, I guess so but..."

"But what?"

"I...Well...How do I say this...I..." As she struggled to say what she wanted, I felt her hand slide down form my chest to my...part.

"I...Want to...Do that..." She whispered in my ear. As soon as she did, I blushed like crazy and felt myself 'expand' a little.

"Are you sure? I mean Stella and Jet are just on the other side of the walls and they're only kids..." I replied.

"I don't think we need to worry about them hearing us. The walls are pretty much soundproof and I'm pretty sure that we'll both enjoy it..."

"Well...Okay..."

For what felt like eternity, we were one. That night was my first, and I could tell instantly that it wouldn't be my last. I won't go into detail, because I honestly don't want to burn any images into anyone's mind. When we were done, Emily laid down beside me.

"That was amazing..." She said.

"Yeah...I love you Emily."

"I love you too." We kissed and then went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

The Warrior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 9:

The Letter

I'm in a castle of some kind, running up a set of stairs. There's a door at the top. I burst through, and lying flat on the bed is Emily.

With a sword through her heart.

"NO! NO! NO THIS CAN'T BE!" I shout. I run over but before I can reach the bed I'm stopped by the sound of a cold, cruel, and low pitched demonic laugh.

"WHO'S THERE?!" I yell. My only answer is another laugh, "DID YOU DO THIS TO HER?!"

"Yes. It was quite fun, she fought very hard..." a voice with the same qualities of the laugh replies.

"YOU MONSTER! COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR FACE SO I KNOW WHO I HAVE TO KILL!"

"Now, now...Let's not be too hasty here...After all, if you kill me..." At these last words a figure stepped out of the shadows, it was...

Me...With glowing white eyes.

"You kill yourself."

"No...No YOU'RE WRONG I would never...no...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Line break)

"Danny! Danny wake up!" I hear Emily shouting. I open my eyes and sit straight up with a start. Panting like I just ran a mile.

"Danny, are you okay? You were thrashing around so much and you were screaming..."

"I...I'm fine...Just...a nightmare..."

"Danny, you've been having this nightmare every night for the past week since we 'had our fun'...Why won't you talk about it?"

"Because I can't!" I all but shout this and see her recoil. "I'm sorry...It's just that I've got so much going on...and on top of that, I'm getting these nightmares...I dunno what I'm gonna do."

"I know...Look just try to sleep, we'll need rest for tomorrow."

"Okay...but I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back..."

"Alright..."

I got up and went into the bathroom. I shut and locked the door then took out a quill and some paper, and wrote the following letter.

"Dear friends...

I am sorry if I have not been myself as of late, but I have not been telling you all the whole truth.

In the nightmares I have recently been having, I find one of you - Emily the most of all - dead. When the killer steps out of the shadows, it is always me.

Normally I would consider this kind of thing trivial...However, lately when I look at you I sometimes get the urge...to kill.

Because of this...I have decided to leave. Know that it is not any fault of yours or that I am displeased with what I have...I must go, for your safety as well as my own. I will miss you all dearly, but please do not search for me. Once I am back in control of myself then I will return, but until then...This is goodbye.

Thank you all for everything,

Danny."

When I finished, I took an ender pearl and threw it out the window as hard as I could. When it warped me away I threw another one in a different direction. I kept doing this until I had used all 16 pearls I had. When I ran out, I was in the middle of a very thick, snowy forest. I built myself a tiny house and put down a bed before laying down to rest.


	11. Chapter 10

The Warrior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

_**A Brief Author's Note - The next few chapters will be from Emily's perspective.**_

Chapter 10:

The Discovery

I woke up the next morning and found that Danny wasn't there. I thought he'd woken up early and gone down to breakfast so I went down myself. Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. As I came in, Kira put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Emily, where's Danny?" She asked me.

"What do you mean? I thought he was down here with you!"

"No...None of us has seen him all morning."

"What?! Oh Notch...Guys I think Danny's in trouble. He woke up from another nightmare and went to the bathroom, but before he left he told me to go back to sleep...But he never came back in I think."

We ran upstairs and I knocked on the door.

"Danny? Danny are you in there?" I asked. There was no response so I tried the doorknob. It was locked. "Danny can you hear me? Is everything okay?"

Again, there was no response. I was starting to get worried until Jet tapped me on the arm.

"Everyone stand back and cover your ears." He said. We knew what was about to happen so we braced ourselves. When we were ready, he let out one of his sonic screams on the door, blowing it off the hinges and into the floor. We looked inside and saw that not only was the window open, but Danny was nowhere to be found. I went over to the window, fearing that he might have jumped, but there was nothing there.

"Emily..." I heard Lobo say.

"What is it?" I said as I turned around.

"I think you should take a look at this." He handed me a sheet of paper. Written quite clearly in Danny's handwriting was a letter.

"Oh Notch...So this is why he...We have to find him!" I said.

"But he says not to try!"

"Look, I know what Danny's like. He thinks that he's better off on his own. But right now he needs us to be there for him more than ever! That's why, even if you guys stay, I'm going to find him."

There was a moment of silence, then...

"Well I'm with you." Kira said.

"He gave me the advice I needed to control my voice. I owe him." Jet replied.

"He helped me with that arrow in my leg too." Stella stated.

"Someone's gotta watch all your backs." Lobo said.

"Thank you. Thank you all." I replied. "Now let's go. We should each split up and take a different area. I'll take the snow forest!"

Jet decided to search the dessert, Stella took the mines, Kira was going to look in the mountains, and Lobo would take the jungle. When we had all chosen an area, we each took a firework rocket, a few books, some quills, and some ender chests that we modified so that we could share what was in them and mine them with an axe. The plan was that every two hours we would put down a chest, write a few copies of our progress report, and then put them in. That way we could all keep in touch. If any of us found him, we were supposed to send up a firework.

With everything planned and agreed upon, we set out in search of our friend.


	12. Chapter 11

The Warrior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 11:

The Search and The Dream World

It's been around 11 hours since we found Danny's letter. We've all looked extremely hard, but there's no sign of him anywhere. Now the sun is going down and the others are all reporting that they are heading home. I personally wish that I could.

You see, within half an hour of that last report a sudden blizzard started up and now I am completely lost. I've been travelling in the direction that I hoped was the way home for at least 20 minutes, but in this blizzard I can't see much more than whiteness around me and could just be going in circles for all I know.

I keep going, I know that if I stop for too long that I could pass out and die from frostbite in this storm. So I keep going for another 5 minutes, and stop.

There's something off in the distance, it looks like a shack or a house of some kind. Maybe it'll be warm in there. So I walk over and the closer I get, the harder it is to walk. I'm at the door. It's ajar, so I go in and shut it behind me.

I look around the room. There isn't much here, just a chair, a fireplace, Danny sleeping on the couch, and a...Wait what?!

I look at the couch again. Yes it's him! He's tossing and turning like crazy and muttering in his sleep but there's no mistaking him!

I walk over and as I approach a kind of blue glow envelops him, somehow I know to put my hand on his forehead, relax, and close my eyes.

When I open them again, I'm in some kind of castle. There's a bed, and somehow there's another me lying on it with a sword in her. Danny is standing a few feet away, fighting another version of himself with glowing white eyes!

"DANNY!" I shout, "Danny listen to me! This isn't you! That thing you're fighting isn't part of you, it may look like you but it isn't! I know you can beat that idiot, he's nowhere near as strong as you! You're in control of this place! Use that to your advantage!"

"Emily?! But how are you-" He started to say before being interrupted by his double attacking him.

"This is a dream! Your dream! You can do anything here!"

"So what if you know the truth, I'll still make this body my own!" The clone replied.

"This body?! Now it all makes sense!" Danny replied, "You're from the land of the dead! You want to live again so you moved into my body! Well now that I know that, I can conquer you."

After he said this, he pulled up his sleeve and I saw a mark like a skull on his fore-arm. He said some kind of spell and a cloud of steam exploded outward from him! When it dissipated, his arm was completely different! He vanished and then reappeared behind the spirit and punched him, hard. It sent him flying and into a wall, and when the dust settled he looked like Danny but the clothing, hair, eye, and skin colors were all inverted!

"Now we know who's who...So I can finish this without any hesitation." Danny said as he walked over to the spirit, "I know your name Rysek. And by the power of my father, The King of the Dead, I banish you back to his realm." He summoned a symbol of some kind and put it up against Rysek's forehead. He screamed in agony then slowly began to dissolve into dust.

"You did it!" I shouted.

"Yeah, thanks to your help. But how did you get into my dreams?"

"I dunno, I found you in that shack and somehow just...knew what to do, you know?"

"Huh, that's weird...Wait a second, you went looking for me?"

"Well if I hadn't then you might have lost that battle! So maybe next time something like this happens you'll come to us for help instead of running away from us!"

That shut him up, I could tell he was pretty embarrassed about it because he was just looking down while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I think it's time we woke up." I said. He nodded and then relaxed and closed his eyes before vanishing. I did the same thing and when my eyes opened again, I was back in the shack with my hand on Danny's head. I pulled it back and he woke up with a start.

"Whoah! Did that really just happen?" He asked.

"Yup, and by the way..." I said as I walked around the couch; when I was right in front of him, I slapped him.

"OW!"

"That's for lying and leaving! And this..." I said as I leaned toward him, "Is for being there for me all this time..."

I kissed him, and he quickly started to make it passionate. We had a few 'rounds' and then laid down together. We fell asleep as the blizzard blew snow across the window all through the night.


	13. Chapter 12

The Warrior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

_**A Brief Author's Note - Now we will return to Danny's POV**_

Chapter 12:

The Reunion

I woke up to find Emily lying on top of me, then I slowly began to remember last night's events and couldn't help but sigh. I gently shook her awake and when she got off of me we looked outside to see that the blizzard had stopped.

"Well I'll bet the others are probably worried sick about us both by now." She said, "I should report in."

"Report in? What do you mean?" I asked. In response she put down one of the special ender chests and then took out a quill, some ink, and several sheets of paper. She wrote something on one of the sheets, and I was able to see what it said.

"8:00 A.M.

Sorry for not returning or reporting last night, I was stuck in a cave because of a blizzard and my ink was frozen. It's thawed out now and so I'm on the way home. Don't worry about me getting lost, I know that my coordinates are..." At this point she turned to me and I thought she was going to scold me for watching her write but instead she asked for a map.

I grabbed it and brought it to her. She asked me to point out the shack.

"Here it is, now what?" I asked.

"Can you locate the coordinates around 15 minutes to the north?"

I did, she then went back over and used those coordinates instead in her report!

"I'm about 2 or three hours away, so expect me to be there by then." She finished the report, then copied it onto each sheet of paper and put them all in the chest and activated it. About four or five minutes later she looked inside and pulled one sheet back out, I was about to ask why until I saw that the handwriting was different.

"8:05 AM

The others say that they were worried, but they understand. We'll be waiting.

-Lobo."

"By the way, why did you use the coordinates 15 minutes away?" I asked.

"We were supposed to send up a firework if one of us found you. I didn't because of the blizzard. The others would be mad if they found out, so I plan to send it up in about ten minutes so that it looks like I just found you."

"Oh. Well anyway, I never did thank you for your help last night. I don't know how long Rysek was inside me, but if it wasn't for you he might have beaten me and taken control."

"No problem, but next time maybe you'll talk to us rather than running from us."

"Yeah, the reason I ran is because back home, it's considered a sign of weakness to ask for help with something like that."

"Well even if others think that you're weak, I know that isn't true. You're the strongest, kindest, most amazing guy I've ever met. As long as you're here with me, I'm happy."

I was speechless, but it seemed that I didn't need to say anything since Emily came over and snuggled up against me just like that night the day after we met. We sat like this on front of the fire for 10 minutes before she pulled away and stepped outside. She set a firework down and then placed a redstone torch and stood about a foot back from it as it launched into the air.

Within 5 minutes, Jet arrived carrying Stella and Lobo ran up through the forest carrying Kira. Lobo was moving so fast he was hardly more than a blur to me. When they stopped in front of the shack, I stepped out and stumbled a bit. Emily ran out and steadied me, or so we made it seem. We told the guys that she found me in the shack and when I woke up and saw her, I tripped and dislocated my knee slightly. We put it back, but it still hurt so I was still stumbling just a little bit.

The others pelted me with questions and I answered the ones that I could, but told them that somehow the part of me in my nightmares came to life and attacked me. Emily actually saved me and I banished him to my dad's realm. For about half an hour, this kind of thing went on. Then Stella asked when I was coming back.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm beat. Not just from the fight but also from all these questions. I'm ready to go back right now, and just get some sleep." I answered. They all agreed and left me and Emily alone. I was about to start walking back until Emily grabbed my arm.

"You're going to need to hold my hand here." She said as she pulled out a red ender pearl, "This thing was made by a friend of mine and will let me teleport to anywhere I can think of. It only has one use though so we'll need to hold hands."

I took her hand and she took a deep breath before closing her eyes. I did the same and heard something like glass shattering. Then my stomach started to feel like it was flipping and I felt like my head was being crushed, I was having trouble breathing and my hand started to feel like it was being pulled of so I tightened my grip on Emily. It went on like this for about 30 seconds before stopping and I fell down hard. I heard a grunt and when I opened my eyes, I was lying on the ground in front of the house. I got up then looked over and saw Emily attempt to before falling right back down.

"Hey you okay?" I asked her.

"N...No. I think I twisted my ankle..."

I looked at it and saw that she was right, I knew that I had to get her inside so I put a hand behind her back and one behind her knees before picking her up 'bridal style' as I've often heard it called. She put her arms around my neck and buried her head into my chest as she blushed. I brought her inside and put her on the bed before going over and grabbing a healing potion.

"Sarah told me that this will heal any minor injuries like the one you've got instantly, so drink up and then I'll be right back. This time I really do have to answer nature's call and it shouldn't take more than a minute." I said as I gave it to her. Once I came back I saw that she was still awake and had rolled over so I could see her face. She looked at me as I got in bed and then curled up to me with her arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I'm not letting you go..." She whispered in my ear. I turned my head and leaned in to kiss her. We held it for a while and when we pulled back for air, there was saliva between us.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied as I fell asleep.

_**Hey guys. Sorry about not uploading, I've been kinda busy. To make up for that, I decided to upload not 1, not 2, but 5 chapters for today! Unfortunately I am only up 2 ch 13 and will now need to put the story on hold until my writers block goes away. Until then-This is Dark Setsuna launching in the Gundam Exia v34!**_


	14. Chapter 13

The Warrior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 13:

The Attack, The Ally, and The Transformation

When Emily and I woke up, it was morning on the next day. We went downstairs and saw everyone was sitting at the table, eating breakfast. We joined them, and when we were done we went about our daily business. It was around noon by the time we finished, and we all went inside to talk and relax.

About an hour later, Lobo suddenly stood up. When I asked what was wrong he simply ran out the front door! We followed and then heard what Lobo had inside, the screams of the villagers. We looked on in shock as the village was attacked; I was the first to snap out of it and rallied the others to follow me as we ran into the town.

When we reached the town square, there was an army of mobs fighting the village soldiers and we rushed in to help. We fought hard and lasted about two hours before we were surrounded. Just as the mobs started to close in though, a screech was heard from the outer edge of the circle. All the mobs turned towards it just in time to see a pale, 18 year old guy with brown hair and green eyes and a girl with electric blue hair and brown riding what my dad called a 'motorcycle', although this one was obviously quite different from the ones he described. For starters, it was white with obsidian purple flames running along one side, but black with red flames on the other. The exhaust pipes on the white side formed something that looked like an 'angel' wing and the pipes on the black one formed a 'demon' one. On top of all that, there were some cylinders the same color as the flames of their respective side with sets of smaller pipes with stands under his feet that rapidly fired a volley of arrows when he put his foot down. And as if all that still wasn't enough, instead of wheels it had some kind of thrusters! Right in front of the handlebars there was a metallic white eagle's head with a black beak and a set of two black lightning-shaped horns sweeping back from the sides of its head.

The kid riding it struck fast and hard and took out a majority of the mobs before coming to what would have been a screeching stop if the 'motorcycle' had wheels. He and the girl got off and the thing glowed for a second before turning into a giant white bald eagle with black lightning bolts running along its wings, black legs, purple eyes, and red at the tip of each and every feather. There was a leathery spine, similar to that of a 'spinosaurus' but black, running along its back. It flew into the battle and started shredding the monsters with its talons and claws while the guy signaled for the girl to take cover while he pulled out what looked like a suitcase. He pressed a button on the handle and the majority of the case dropped away, leaving a sword blade attached directly to its underside and what looked like several small rods attached underneath that. He pressed another button and the smaller rods dropped like rope before he flicked his wrist up and they locked into place to form a longer staff. He pressed one last button and turned the handle of the case around so that the blade was fully exposed and he was holding some kind of spear before running in to help the eagle.

With a majority of the mobs down, my allies and I were able to help finish the job. The battle lasted about 20 minutes and when we were finished, there wasn't a single mob left standing.

The eagle shrank down a little bit and flew over to the boy while the girl ran over and hugged him.

"You okay Adam?" She asked.

"I'd be...Better if I...Could breath!" He gasped out in reply the girl let go and the guy took a few deep breaths before standing up as the eagle landed on his shoulder, which had leather armor over it. He was wearing a shirt with a similar color scheme as his 'pet' in bike mode. The black denim vest had a collar that went halfway up his face, and also had a red feather-like covering around the right cuff. Along his sleeve above that and running up to his shoulder was a white vine like pattern. His jeans looked to be very loose around the ankles and were patterned similarly to the jacket, except they were white and had purple feathers with black vines running up his left leg rather than the right.

He pressed the buttons on his weapon again and it collapsed before he attached the rest of the suitcase back to the handle. Then he walked over to us.

"Is everybody okay?" He asked.

"We're fine, thanks to you." I replied.

"Good, we saw all the smoke and flew over on Ryder here as fast as we could." He reached up and stroked the eagle's head as he said this. "Oh man I am so sorry! I haven't even introduced myself! My name's-" he started to say something before his eagle suddenly flew off his shoulder and toward Jack, who had just come out of his house with Sierra on his shoulders. When Sierra saw the eagle, she jumped off of Jack and flew right at it! Just when it looked like things were about to get ugly, Sierra and the eagle both started to glow and stopped in midair!

When the glow subsided, Sierra and the eagle were gone! Standing where Sierra had been was a tan teenage girl with red hair, blue eyes, and a slim figure wearing skintight jeans and a black tank top. And in the eagle's place, there was a pale guy who looked about the same age with black hair, green eyes, and a slightly more built body wearing a pair of much looser brown cargo pants and a red t-shirt.

"It is you Sierra! Where have you been?!" The guy asked.

"I could as you the same question Ryder!" She asked.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah hold up! What's going on here?!" Jack asked the girl. She turned around and he gasped in surprise. "Sierra! I thought you were stuck as a dragon!"

"HOLD THE PHONE HERE PEOPLE!" I shouted. Everyone jumped and looked at me in shock. "Sorry, but could somebody please for the love of Pete please explain to me what the *# $ this is all about?!"

"Sorry Danny. This is what I looked like before the car crash killed me on earth. I'm normally stuck in dragon form, but when Ryder and I flew at each other our combined energy was enough to help us change back." Sierra explained to me.

"Well whatever the cause, I'm glad to have my brother back to his old self." The new guy said as he walked over and put a hand on Ryder's shoulder. "But as I was saying before, my name's Adam. Over there is my girlfriend Liz." As he introduced her Liz came over and stood next to him. She was similar in stature to Sierra and was wearing a red silk shirt under a grey leather trench coat that had no sleeves. Her jeans were very loose around her legs and she was wearing some black and blue sneakers.

"It's nice to meet you all, but I get the sense that something's bothering you Jack." I said.

"Yeah. Our house was destroyed. Now we don't have a place to go..."

"They could stay with us." Emily whispered to me, I nodded and put the question to Jack.

"Well I don't want to impose..." He said before Adam tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, we've got plenty of room at my place. And any friend of Ryder's is a friend of mine."

"Yeah, Sierra and him were a couple...I don't wanna throw salt on an old wound though and-"

"What do you mean? It's not like they broke up or anything."

"Oh yeah...Well, thanks. I'll go let Beth and Allison know. Where do we meet up?"

"Meet me at the church, and then we'll head over there. It's about a 2 minute walk southeast from the village."

"Thanks man. See you then."

He walked off and then Adam turned to us. He spotted my arm right off the bat and asked me to follow him. I told my friends I'd be right back and we went to a spot not to far from the blacksmith's.

"So, what's with you making fun of Alex Kinoten's signature weapon?" He said in a slight growl.

"For the love of...Not this crap again!" I replied. "Every time someone sees me with Tech here, they think I'm trying to make fun of my dad. But he's the one who bonded us!"

"Your dad?! Hold the phone! Are you saying-"

"Yeah. I'm Alex Kinoten's son."

He looked me in the eyes for a moment, and then burst out laughing!

"Well now! It's good to see you Cousin!" He said as he put out his hand. I was confused as Nether and backed away a little bit.

"Cousin?! What are you talking about?!"

"Rot is my dad. That makes Alex my uncle, and you my cousin!"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. You can call Uncle Alex with that crystal he gave you to confirm if you want."

"As a matter of fact, I think I will." As I said this I pulled the crystal out of my pocket and put it on the ground. I activated it, but instead of an image of Mom and Dad, there was static and a message saying that they had guests in the throne room and that I should not deactivate because they would finished in about 5 minutes.

"Well, crap. Hey wait a minute! How did you know about the crystal?!" I asked Adam in surprise. He laughed and pulled out a gem that looked like mine but was green!

"Dad gave me one too. He also brought Ryder back in eagle form from your realm, with your dad's permission of course." He explained that he was in a similar situation to my dad when he first arrived here; he had lived with his mom for most of his life and never known who his dad was. When he found out it was my Uncle Rot, or so he said, he immediately chose to live with him. He was about to say more, but then my crystal started to make a strange humming sound and I turned to see that the message had changed to say: "The king and queen are now ready. Please 'restart' to begin contact."

I did and this time Mom and Dad came through.

"Hello Danny, is everything alright?" Mom asked.

"Well that depends. This guy Adam claims to be Uncle Rot's son and-"

"You know, it isn't polite to talk about someone as if they aren't there if they are." Adam said as he stepped into view.

"Well, well, well! Hello there Adam! How long has it been Spectra, 15 years?" Dad said to my surprise.

"Yes, that seems about right. The last time we saw you was when we visited Rot on earth before he had to come back and help keep the 'undead' in check." Mom answered, then they turned to look at us. "But how did you two meet up? I never would have guessed that this would happen!"

"Before we start, let me ask something here. Why don't I remember you Adam?" I asked.

"Well, our dads' kingdoms are kinda far away from each other. My dad's is in between this dimension and the land of the dead. It's kind of like a barrier that keeps the dead in their land and the few that slip by the first layer normally get stuck there. The very few that slip past the second layer manage to come here, but they are not the same as they once were because of the toll breaking through it takes on a spirit. They become the hostile mobs we all know, brainless creatures with only a primal instinct to kill." He told me.

"Also, the last time you saw each other Danny, you were only a year old. I doubt that you can remember that far back." Mom added.

"Oh, well...sorry for doubting you Adam." I said while rubbing the back of my neck embarrassedly.

"You're fine. But I think we got side-tracked. We should probably explain what happened."

I told mom and dad my side of the story. Lobo running out, the battle, being surrounded, and then Adam's dramatic entrance. When I was finished, Adam told them his side of the story. He had apparently been out collecting some wood with Ryder and Liz when Ryder started going crazy and flew off in the direction of the village. When they came out of the woods and saw the smoke, Ryder changed into his bike form and they flew over as fast as they could.

"I've never seen that many mobs break through before, Uncle. I'm kind of worried about Dad and-" Adam began to say before my dad cut him off with a wave.

"Don't worry. I'll attempt to contact him tonight and see what happened. But if my sense of time is still in tune, it should be getting late there. You should probably both head home and get some rest."

"Thanks Uncle. I have to meet up with Jack and his family so we can bring them over. Their house was wrecked and now they'll be staying with us."

"Good bye Adam, and tell Jack that I'm sorry for his loss."

"See you later."

He walked off and I was bout to cut the communication when Mom stopped me.

"I'm sorry we never told you Danny. We had no idea Adam was there as well and-"

"You're fine Mom. I'm sure you would have told me if you had known. At least now I know that I have family up here with me now. But while I've still got your attention, there's something I need to ask."

"And what might that be?" Dad asked.

"I wanted to ask that you find a spirit called Rysek. He needs to be punished." After I said that, I explained what had happened. My mom gasped and Dad was furious.

"Why that no good son of a- Don't worry son! We'll make him suffer for this!" He said.

"Thanks dad, but do me a favor...Make sure he's kept under top security, I think he might escape otherwise."

"Right. I thank you for telling us all this Danny. Now we must go."

I cut the link and then went back home with everyone. When we went into our rooms, I saw Stella sneaking into Jet's but paid it no mind, I figured that she was probably going to tell him how she felt and from the way that they acted around each other, I was pretty sure he felt the same way towards her.

Emily and I laid down in bed and snuggled together. We wound up making out for a while, and when we pulled back, she was smiling and snuggled her head deeper into my chest.

"I love you Danny." She whispered.

"I love you too Emily." I replied as we fell asleep.


	15. Announcement

_**Announcement:**_

_**I am sorry to say that although I love this story quite dearly, I must announce that it is being temporrily discontinued. I would love to write more chapters, but my heart just isn't in it at this time. I will instead be posting two new stories. One I will continue non-stop until I hit this point with it or it is comepleted*, and one that I may or may not continue depending on the reviews I get for it**. Please be sure to check these new stories out and let me know what you thought of them.**_

_***=Rise of the Aurora Knight**_

_****=Kamen Rider Dawn**_


End file.
